Folded Time
by Lady Sirona
Summary: I always wondered what would have happened if Eric got to Sookie before Bill bedded her. What is she saw Bill for what he was: a lying conniving a**hole from the start? What if Sookie wasn't ashamed of her gifts and wasn't a whiney twit?
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Folded Time Chapter 1 The Meetings

*look at her all prissy… I don't know where Crazy Sookie gets off…*

*Look at the rack on the blonde… God I would love to do her….*

Sookie walked quickly to the corner table to put the plates in front of the college couple with a forced smile. She ignored the thoughts of others as they breezed in and out of her mind as she sailed around Merlotte's. It was a busy Saturday evening and the game was on. The rowdy townsfolk had gathered at the neighborhood watering hole for food and booze and were visiting with one another. Her head was pounding from keeping her shields up to prevent other's thoughts from intruding on her own, but she was on the tail end of a double shift and she was tired, her feet hurt, and her arms and back ached. She stood by the bar a moment gathering her thoughts trying to get ready to walk back into the main part of the restaurant when Sam came over.

"Busy night Cher, I really appreciate you filling in for Holly, seems her son fell off of the monkey bars at school and she had to take him into the ER on short notice" Sam smiled as he addressed his favorite waitress.

"It's no problem Sam; you know I can always use the money." She smiled. As much as she hated double shifts, the money was always good for her and her grandmother. They were going to need to replace the roof in the next year or so and every little bit helped.

"I know I can always count on you… some of the others on the other hand…" Sam let it drift off unsaid. Arlene liked overtime as well as Sookie, but often had issues with childcare. Holly would occasionally work overtime, but she too had child care issues at times. Dawn liked to work during the week on the evening shifts when the tips were better, but always requested or often called in sick on the weekends, especially Friday and Saturday night. Sam frowned, he might have to replace her, she was not very reliable. She had tried to call in tonight after having Friday off, but he threatened her with firing her in order to get her to come to work. He was also not impressed when she would show up for work with vampire bites on her neck or arms. He didn't care where else the vamps bit, but some of the customers were making aspersions to her morality. Same looked over at the pool table. He knew the guys clustered around the table were members of that new church in the area; Fellowship of the Sun. He disliked their attitude to Vampires knowing if Shifters and Weres ever came out, they too would be on their hit list.

Sookie looked at Dawn, she was like her, rushed and looking frazzled. She was sporting fresh bite marks on the right side of her neck. Vampires had been out of the coffin for over two years, and Sookie had yet to see one. Obviously Dawn had no difficulty finding one. Sookie took a deep breath and went to check her tables.

"Oh my god, is that a Vamp?" Arlene exclaimed from the pool table area. Sookie glanced at the entrance, there was a pale gentleman standing in the entryway waiting to be seated. Since she had the only open booth she went over and smiled her crazy Sookie smile she used when she was under stress and motioned for him to follow her. "I have a booth right here sir is there anything I can get you?"

The man sat down and in a deep southern accent said " If you have True blood Type O+ that would be fine"

Sookie shook her head. "Sam bought a case of True blood, but we had no Vampire business and it went bad, seeing how no one ordered it, he never reordered. I am sorry" She was staring at him, he was handsome in a rough sort of way, with deep sideburns. He looked like he had stepped out of a past era.

"Glass of red wine please" The man was looking around and seemed to be ignoring the stares.

"Coming right up" Sookie quickly went to the bar and told Sam his order.

"What does a Vamp want with red wine? They can't drink it" Sam grumbled as he filled the glass.

"I don't know, maybe he just wants to look like he fits in" She scooped up the glass and in moments was settling it on a napkin in front of the man.

"I haven't seen you in here before, are you just passing through?" She smiled at him. He was certainly easy on the eyes. She tried to dip into his head, curious at what a vampire would sound like and stopped cold. He had no thoughts she could read. It was like he was a little void in the maelstrom of thoughts pounding on her from the other customers.

"Actually I just moved here. I inherited the old Compton place, I am Bill Compton. And you are?" he looked into her eyes, she swallowed, he seemed interested in her. None of the local guys were interested in Crazy Sookie. This was a nice change. The fact she couldn't read his mind was only a plus!

"Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse. I guess we're neighbors. I live in the house across the grave yard from your place. When did you move in?" She smiled a genuine smile at him.

"I had myself and my furniture delivered today. Decided to come here and see the neighbors. It's been a long time since I have been in Bon Temps, decades really, it certainly has changed from the late 1800's"

She looked at him with big eyes. "You lived here in the late 1800's that is so cool!" He smiled at her enthusiasm. "My Gran, who I live with, is fascinated by the Civil War era… do you have any experience with that?" she gushed to him

"Why yes I fought in the Civil War for the south." He smniled gently at her. She swallowed nervously

"Your table 4 wants something Sookie" Sam called out to her form the bar.

"Excuse me I need to check my tables" She blurted as she scurried away ashamed she had completely forgot she was working.

Sam watched as the vampire watched Sookie check her tables. He didn't like a vampire was being so attentive to Sookie and she seemed attentive right back. He had a bad feeling about this. He watched a few minutes later as the Rattrays slide form their booth into the vampire's booth. He knew the Rattray's dealt in V. he shrugged to himself and went back to washing glasses. That was one way to get rid of the vamp. He had heard he was living across the graveyard from Sookie and he didn't like it one bit.

This one her is a good'un, he's large probably carries a lot o' blood. Heard him tell ol' crazy Sookie that he was in the Civil War, so we got an age on his blood. Can charge more…* Sookie heard the female Rattray's inner monologue. *Oh God, they were drainers and they were after him!* She rushed from the back room but saw the table was empty. They were gone.

"Gonna take my 15 Sam I am whupped, Dawn will you cover my tables? I just checked them, they are all set" she threw over her should as she went out the door. She walked quietly in the parking lot wondering if they drove off, or where they could be. She saw movement off to the side of the parking lot and slipped over to Jason's truck. She didn't remember seeing him much after the beginning of the evening; he must have gone off with that redhead he had been chatting up. Unusual for him to leave his prize truck at Merlotte's, but she would take what she could get. What she could get was a long two inch chain her brother kept in the back for towing. She grabbed the shorter piece and headed over to the movements on the edge of the parking lot.

Her stomach rolled with what she saw. The vampire was held down by a thin silver chain wound around his neck and wrists. The Rattray's were drawing his blood inot the little tubes that they use at the lab. The vampire looked weak and sick. They must be very fast workers; there was a little pile of tubes alongside. "Oh no you don't!" she stepped up and wrapped the chain around the male Rattray's neck and pulled him over onto his back. She jumped up with a scream. "Now you all just get going… get outta of here!" She swung the chain showing she meant business. The make Rattray tried to pull a knife but she swung the chain hitting his arm and hand and he dropped it. They both ran.

"You ok Mister?" she ran over to the vampire and started to lift off the silver chain but was disgusted to realize it had burned into the flesh of his neck and arms and the skin was sticking to the chain. Then she heard the revving car engine and out of instinct grabbed the vampire under the arms and yelled at him "push with your feet!" as she pulled him further into the trees.

In a rush of noise and a crunch of gravel the car the Rattrays were driving sped pass missing them by inches. She let go of the vampire as she tried to steady her nerves with slow deep breaths.

"I offer you gratitude. They surprised me and next thing I knew they were draining me…" he drifted off looking shaken. "Can you please remove the silver, just pull it, the skin will come with it, but I will heal quickly once its removed. It burns me". He was watching her carefully, like a predator watching its prey and it made her uneasy.

"What on earth were you doing going anywhere with those two?" she scolded to hide her nervousness. She grimaced and then just yanked the chain tearing strips into his skin. He cried out as the chain tore free. She watched fascinated as the wounds immediately started to heal... In a mature of minutes there wasn't a mark on him. "That's handy, you healing like that, do all vampires heal so fast?" she asked. He seemed to be settling down.

"I offer you my gratitude. You may have the blood they withdrew" he looked at her curiously.

"Oh hell no! I don't want that blood. I am not into drugs… especially not V, which is supposed to make you all freaky and crazy!" She shuddered.

"Well then at least keep the chain" he smiled at her. She looked down; she had unconsciously wound it around her neck and wrists, skin and all. She shivered, it made her skin crawl, but she was not going to be unprotected out in the woods with a unknown vampire. "you know there are other places to feed that the chain doesn't cover" he had a leering grin.

"Now don't you talk like that I am a southern lady and I won't stand for no trash talk to me. I just saved your life, be polite!" she snapped at him. He hung his head and avoided her eyes. And mumbled something. "What did you say?" she asked crossly

"I am sorry. I didn't intend to be rude."

Mollified Sookie stood up "Are you going to be ok? I need to get back inside, my break is almost over, and I have about 2 more hours to work." She started to unwind the silver chain.

"If I may, may I meet you at the back of the bar at closing? I would very much like to visit with you. We could talk about my meeting your Gran and discussing the Civil War" He stood up looking a little shaky.

Her instinct was screaming NO! But she so wanted her Gran to be able to talk to a real live (or was that undead?) Civil War soldier she nodded. "I'll be out back at 230am, closing is 2am, but it takes about a half hour to close the restaurant, especially on a Saturday."

He looked at her a slight gleam in his eye and nodded. I will see you then 230am.

She watched him walk away… part of her was excited… but a nother part was telling her… she made a big mistake.


	2. Chapter 2 Reality check

Folded Time Chap 2 Reality Check

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or products of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

Folded Time Chap 2 Reality Check

Lady Sirona 11/3/2014

Sookie rubbed her sore shoulders as she walked out behind Merlotte's. She had worked 16.5 hours, didn't get lunch or dinner and she was exhausted. She was seriously regretting she told Bill Compton she would meet him. She knew she wanted to get him to talk to Gran but part of her felt he was creepy. He seemed a man out of time, but he had done some things and said somethings which led her to believe he might not be a nice man. What did she know of vampires? It was only the last couple of years that they had the synthetic blood. He had been a vampire since the 1800's, how many humans has he killed? She shivered as the cold wind cut through her.

*What the hell are these crazy Rattrays doing now behind Merlotte's?* the thought cut into her introspection. Her head came up and she cast her telepathy in a wide net to follow up. She sensed three people, two seemed to have their minds wrapped in cotton, not really thinking… the third was a behind them and was curious as to what the other two were doing. She had a horrible feeling that something was wrong. She tried to feel the void of Bill, but she felt nothing.

She was knocked down and a blow landed on her shoulder knocking the wind out of her. She was simultaneously being kicked repeatedly in the abdomen and back while another was punching her in the face she tried to curl up to protect her face and head but this just made the kicking to her back worse. There was something striking her like a bat she couldn't see who was attacking. She was too busy trying to protect her head and face. Terrified she thought they were going to kill her.

"What the hell are you doing?" another voice yelled and she felt one of her attackers being pulled away. "Are you all fuckin' crazy? Merlotte is just on the other side of the building!" The man yelling wasn't getting a reply form her attackers.

Sookie groaned and whimpered. She could feel her ribs were broken, it hurt when she breathed and when she coughed blood came out of her mouth. *I am going to die here in the dirt*

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound and she heard her attackers be pulled away from her and it sounded like they had been thrown. She glanced up to see Bill driving the Rattrays away. Sookie tried to speak but she couldn't get enough air, she felt like she was suffocation. She heard the three people withdraw.

She found herself in Bill's arms and she looked up at her savior. Why had he been late? She tried to say something but all that came out was a low groan.

"What the hell?" she heard Sam yell. She glanced at him; he was in in pajama bottoms only. "Get away from her vamp; I will call the police and ambulance for her!" Sam started to come near but Bill stood up laying her down gently and in a blur of a moment, Sam was lying on the ground unconscious.

"I don't think so shifter, the girl is MINE" Bill growled at Sam's unconscious form. Bill returned to her picking her shoulders up. Sookie felt the broken bones in her ribcage and arm grind. She couldn't feel her feet. Bill dropped his fangs with a snapping sound and he bit into his own wrist putting the bleeding wrist to her mouth. Sookie tried to turn away but he held her head and forced the blood into her mouth. "Drink Sookeh, My blood will heal you. Drink a lot you are badly damaged."

Sookie drank as if her life depended on it. She remembered hearing that vampire blood could heal almost anything. As she drank she could feel her body healing. She could once again breath, and she could feel her legs. She reached up with what once was a broken arm and it moved freely. Bill turned her head and sank his fangs into her neck drinking from her. "What the hell?" she cried out and tried to push him away.

"Now, now Sookeh, we have exchanged blood and formed a first level tie. You are MINE I own you, body and soul, and you will do whatever I tell you to do. I don't know how you resisted my glamour, but you will not override a full blood bond. Wherever you go I can find you. You can't run. Anyone you try to get to interfere with my claim I will kill them. We have a first level bond, a mutual exchange. Tomorrow night we will exchange again. The third night it will be permanent."

Sookie just stared at him in shock. "If you think for one minute that I will go anywhere and do anything with you Bill Compton, you got another think coming…" her tirade was cut off by a slap to the face which knocked her to the ground.

"You will speak to me respectfully at all time. If you fail to I will punish you. You are MINE to do with as I see fit. You will serve me for blood and sex. If I see fit to lend you to a superior, you will do as you are bid. You have no rights, you have no will. You will do as I bid or you will regret it." He snarled at her his fangs down.

She sat on the ground holding her face where she had been struck. She could feel the bruise that had been starting, slowly healing. She averted her eyes wondering how on earth she could be rid of this nightmare.

"Do you understand?" he snarled

"Yes Sir" she meekly told him. She was not about to back talk and get another beating he so obviously was willing to give.

"Go home. I will call on you tomorrow evening. Dress well. I will be taking you out to dinner. A second bonding is an occasion. Do not fail me. Go to your home. Tell no one. If your family asks, we are dating. Run from me and I will hunt you down after killing your Gran, I will make it painful… and she will curse your name before she dies. Then I will hunt you down and make you regret your impertinence." He was looking down at her huddled on the grown with a superior air to him. "As far as this flea ridden town is concerned, we are dating… you will date me a reasonable time, then you will accept a ring of engagement, after a short engagement, we will marry. Your family will never know, nor will any of these rednecks in Bon Temps know you're my bonded or exactly what type of relationship we really have. We will then go back to the Queen's court in New Orleans where you will work for the queen at my bidding. You are MINE, and you will be my key, my little telepath, to gaining favor in court." Bill walked away leaving Sookie crumpled, bloodstained and torn in the dirt.

She realized she was in hell.


	3. Chapter 3 An Old Friend

Folded Time Chap 3 An Old Friend

Sookie entered the house tired and forlorn. She was shell shocked and terrified. She knew Bill told her not to tell anyone but she knew this was something she couldn't handle on her own. She walked up to her Grandmothers room and knocked on the door. "Gran are you up? I really need to talk to you!"

"Come in Sookie… Oh my Goodness what happened to you?" Sookie stood in the doorway, her hair was a mess, falling out of the bun she wore to work, her clothes were bloodstained and torn and she looked terrified.

"The worst thing in the world Gran…" She ran to her Grandmother's open arms and burrowed in. "Oh it was horrible Gran. I was assaulted after I got off work" she dissolved into tears as her Gran held her tightly.

"Are you hurt baby girl? Is this blood yours? I don't see any injury" but Gran was only met with tears and sobs. "You've got to tell me what happened baby girl. I can't help you if I don't know" Gran held her until the tears subsided and with gulping breaths Sookie told her what had occurred.

"A vampire came into Merlotte's; he seemed ok, if a little scary." Sookie ran her fingers through her hair and took out the bun. "He went off with the Rattrays and I found them draining him in the parking lot. I drove the Rattrays away with a chain that I got out of Jason's truck, and then they almost ran us over." She avoided her Grans eyes… she couldn't believe how stupid she had been. "He offered me the blood that they drew, but of course I refused it"

"Well of course you did. I hear that vampire blood is like a drug… addictive" Her grandmother said slowly as she hugged Sookie

"He made a couple of rude comments that should have warned me off, but he was a civil war veteran and I so wanted him to come talk to you…" she gulped and steadied slowly. "He asked to meet me after work to discuss him talking to you." Sookie stopped and closed her eyes. She knew if she had been smart she should have not met him. "I went out after closing, all the others had left… but he wasn't there like he told me he would be."

"You met a vampire after closing… oh Sookie what on tarnation made you do that?" Adele asked gently.

"He was a civil war Vet. I thought he could come tell you about the civil war…" she hiccupped and closed her eyes. "I heard a mind voice that was wondering what the Rattray's were up to... but their minds were fuzzy, unthinking, and next thing I knew, they were beating the crap out of me and hitting me with something."

"What were they hitting you with?" Adele swallowed nervously. From what she was describing, Sookie should have been far more damaged than just dirty, bloody clothes.

"I don't know, a pipe, a baseball bat. I never saw it, just felt it. Someone was punching me in the face and hitting me while another was kicking me, I felt my ribs break and after one big kick I couldn't feel my legs, I had blood in my eyes, it was blinding me" Sookie looked at her grandmother who was looking at her in confusion. Sookie didn't have a mark on her. "The all of a sudden, they were pulled off me and the vampire was there throwing them around. They ran off." Sookie took a deep breath and continued. "Sam came up and warned the vampire away, he knocked Sam out." He then forced me to drink a lot of his blood. He said it would heal me. I thought I was dying, so I drank"

Adele had a very bad feeling about this. "He gave you his blood? It healed you? That is why you don't have any injuries?"

"Yes I healed almost immediately. First I felt the cuts and bruises fading then I could feel my feet eventually I could breathe again. I had been coughing up and vomiting blood." Sookie lay down besides Adele. She knew it was right to be telling her Grandmother what occurred together they would figure this out.

"Then he tells me we formed some type of bond and that I was "his" and he owned me mind, body and soul!" She took a deep breath.

"He didn't!" Adele exclaimed

"Yes he did. Seems he knows I am a telepath and he said we would be bonded. For the humans, he plans to date me, engage me, then marry me. He plans to come over later tonight for the second level of bonding, and then the third time he said would make it permeant. He said that he would take me to the Queen's court in New Orleans and use it to progress in court by having me serve the Queen. He also said some horrible things about lending me out for my body and blood to superiors. He said such horrible things Gran, terrible things. He said he would kill you if I tried to run away. He would kill you in a horrible manner and he would always be able to find me no matter where in the world I would run. I can't run away. If anyone interferes with his plans, he will kill them." She broke down in tears. "I don't know what to do Gran!"

Adele hugged Sookie and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well let's just look at what we know.. he's a vampire."

"Yes he is. I saw his fangs and when he hit Sam, Sam flew and went down with one punch."

"Somehow, he has found out you are a telepath." Adele continued.

"Yes I don't know where or how. I certainly never told him" Sookie replied as she thought through the activities of the night

"He obviously is someone in the power structure of the vampires since he planned to take you to court to further his own agenda." Adel was seeing the pieces and didn't like the picture they made.

"I know but I don't know about this bond he is talking about... how he can find me if I run…" Sookie bit her lip.

"Well You said the mind you heard outside was curious what the Rattrays were doing… but the Rattrays didn't seem right, maybe vampires can control people? Maybe he made them attack you so he could give you his blood for this bond?" Adele sounded it out as she thought of it. "Somewhere I read in an article that vampires can glamour a human to do what they want… that is how they fed all these years before that synthetic blood was created."

Sookie looked surprised, and then thoughtful. "He tried something when he was looking into my eyes, which made my mind itch, like there was a scratch I couldn't reach. He seemed surprised when I looked away. I didn't even think about it then"

Adele nodded. "I bet he tried that glamour thing on you and when it didn't work, decided to go with threats and this bond, or did it as a part of it. I bet he glamoured those Rattrays to set you up."" Adele sighed. It had been many decades since she had been involved in the supernatural community to any degree, but it may be time to start calling old acquaintances to deal with this.

Sookie nodded. "I think so. I don't know how he learned of me being a telepath though Gran. He said he had just arrived today!"

"Well that's water under the bridge. There is nothing we can do about it now. And if he knows, only God knows who else in the vampire community might know." Adele sighed. "I thought being in a small town like Bon Temps would protect you from this sort of thing."

"What do you mean Gran?"

"Well Sookie, with your ability, there was always a possibility of someone trying to take you and make you use your skills for their own uses. You have been very good in hiding it, and very few people even know beyond family."

Sookie nodded. "Only family knows, and Tara and she promised never to tell anyone"

"Well as I said that's water under the bridge, somehow, a vampire learned of it and now he wants you for your telepathy and he isn't caring who he hurts to get you." Adele sighed

"What am I going to do Gran?".

"Go take shower then a soaky bath, I need to contact someone I think who might be able to help us if I can reach them."

"Who would that be Gran?"

"I would rather not say, if I can reach them, then they may be able to help us. But I must maintain their privacy if they are unable to help us. I hope you understand. It was someone I knew many years ago, before your father was born. I don't even know if I can reach them" Adele swallowed hard. This would not be easy.

"OK Gran, I trust you, I will go take a bath… I will see if I can get some of this blood off of myself. Ugh, I have matted blood in my hair. Therese clothes are ruined. I am just going to throw them away." Sookie stood and slowly walked out the door. She wondered what another old person like Gran would do to help her. She went into the bathroom, stripped and threw her clothes in a pile to discard, and then stepped into the shower. She wasn't going to bath until she was clean.

Adele waited until she heard Sookie in the shower. She then went to the book case and removed an old book. Inside, pressed between the pages, was a lock of gold spun hair. She picked it up and touched it to her lips. How many years had passed since she had touched the head this came from? She stood lost in her thoughts for a few minutes, then steeled her nerves and quietly walked down the stairs and out of the back door and down the creaking steps. She walked a little ways into the woods next to the house until she came to a natural clearing. She took a lighter she usually used to light candles and burned the hair. She nervously waited. Did she do the right thing? She had been given this hair to use in case of disaster. Not the usual "disaster" of failed relationship or joblessness… but horrific disaster. Well if Sookie being claimed by a blood thirsty vampire wasn't a horrific disaster, only God knew what would count. She felt a change in the energy and then a light spiraled as there was a blurring… it cleared and standing before her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He didn't look that he aged a day in the decades that had passed. He stood nearly 6 feet tall, his hair spun gold, his eyes sapphire blue. "Hello Adele... I assume you have need of me?" His voice was melodic.

"Hello Fintan"


	4. Chapter 4 Options

Folded Time Chap 4 Options

Sookie came downstairs in her pajamas and bathrobe to see the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was tall, long flowing blonde hair, the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes. He was muscular in a trim sort of way bordering on lanky. "Oh Hi I am Sookie and you are…?" she introduced herself.

"Sookie this is Fintan Brigant. You could say he's an old friend of mine and he is going to help you with your vampire problem" He grandmother was blushing and Sookie couldn't figure out why.

"Hello Sookie, it is good to meet you." Fintan said. Then he turned to Adele "I can see, as unlikely as it is with her concentration if the bloodline, Sookie has the essential spark. This will ciomplicate things with the vampire if he realizes it."

"Concentration of the bloodline… gran what's he talking about?" Sookie looked confused

"Sit down Sookie I need to explain some things and I am unsure of just where to begin." Sookie sat on the couch Adele sat next to her and Fintan took the easy chair. "Back when grandpa Earl and I were first married, we tried for a long time to have children. Earl had mumps as a child, and we realized that they had sterilized him. Children were not in our forecast. One day when I was out hanging the laundry Fintan came by and he asked for a drink of water, I fetched it and we talked. Now I loved your grandpa Earl, but I also so badly wanted children. Well Fintan kept coming back to see me, and I don't know how to say this…." She drifted off blushing furiously. "Fintan and I had an intimate relationship and with Fintan I had two children."

"Gran you mean you cheated on Grandpa Earl?" Sookie was scandalized

"Actually I had discussed it with Earl, and he accepted my relationship with Fintan, knowing that we would gave children form it. In those days they didn't have artificial insemination, or any of these newfangled things that they can do for barren spouses. I had your father and your aunt with Fintan and Grandpa Earl accepted them and raised them as their own. I was offered to go with Fintan, but I decided to stay with Grandpa Earl."

"I don't know what to say, so you mean that Fintan is my grandfather, not Grandpa Earl?" Sookie looked at him. His hair was almost the same color as her's. Looking at him she could see some facial features that she knew when she looked in a mirror were hers, the set of the eyes, the shape of the nose.

"What you don't know Sookie, is that Fintan is half Fairy." Adel said quietly.

"Fairy…. Fairies are real?" Sookie blurted out.

"Yes Sookie, fairies are real. We left the human realm after a long protracted war with the vampires. You see our blood acts like a drug to them and they cannot control themselves around us. If they catch us, they always drain us. My father Nail Brigant Prince of the Sky fae and ruler of Elfyra sealed the portals so only a few fae, like me, have access to them."

Sookie hung on every word. "So you mean to tell me I am part Fae?" She asked quietly "Is that why I have telepathy?"

"Yes many fae are telepathic. I am, as is my father Nail. You are 1/8 fae form the Sky fae Brigant line. We are a very strong line and I see the essential spark in you which is unusual for one with such a diluted bloodline. We will need to work with you to develop your other fae capabilities like teleportation and the energy work since you have the essential spark, they will eventually develop on their own. Better to train you in their use and control so they so not manifest at inopportune times." Fintan watched his granddaughter. He never expected one of the human bloodline to have the essential spark when neither of his children who were ¼ fae failed to manifest it.

"Ok what do I do about this vampire?" Sookie wanted to get the problem as soon as possible.

"One option since you have the essential spark is that I can take you to Elfyra, and you could live out your days in the land of fairy with you kit and kin."

"I don't want to leave here… I just want this vampire gone!" Sookie blurted. The idea of living in Fairy was intriguing but to live here who le life away from her family her life in Bon Temps just creeped her out

"There may be a way, but I will have to enlist the help of an old friend. He knows more of the vampire structure, and knows better how to deal with this vampire. I could just kill him, but we don't know who else he has told, which would just bring another vampire in play. What we need to do is make you safe, so no other vampire will seek to make you bond with them to use your telepathy. Vampires are not always kind to the bonded slaves, using them for blood and sex."

Sookie blanched. That was just what Bill Compton had told her. "His name is Bill Compton, he moved into the Compton homestead just on the other side of the cemetery. I don't know how I will be able to get rid of him and avoid him since he is essentially our next door neighbor." She folded in on herself. This just seemed like a horrible nightmare.

"So let me get this correctly. You want me to figure out a way to get rid of this vampire's attachment to you, as well as protect you from other vampires, but you want to stay in this realm?" Fintan sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. Sookie nodded. "Are you willing to do what it will take to do this?" Sookie nodded again. "I will go talk to my friend, it is awhile until dawn and I am sure I can reach him. I will be back." Fintan said as he stood up and then in a moment disappeared.

"Where did he go Gran?" Sookie was stunned.

"I think he went to talk to his friend. They can teleport once they come into this realm. Distance is not an issue." Gran fussed with the doilies on the table. She needed to keep awake. It was painful to see Fintan. He warned her he was long lived and that as she aged, he would not change. But to see him looking like he did the first day she met him, really brought to the forefront exactly how much older she was now.

It was about 45 min later when there was a knock on the door. Sookie opened the door to admit Fintan. Another male, looking very young his hisr in a pageboy cut stood on the doorstep. "Invite him in Sookie" Fintan told her.

"Come in" she told the younger man who smiled at her and entered. "This s an old friend of mine, Godric" Fintan introduced him to Sookie and Adele. "He is going to help us with your vampire problem. "I filled him in so he is aware of what occurred."

Sookie nodded, she was feeling much better knowing things were moving in the way to help them. "Would either of you like something? I have water, tea coffee." Godric shook his head while Fintan accepted the offer of tea.

Godric sat in one of the chairs. "we have a problem. Bill Compton is the procurer of Queen Sophie Ann and is protected by edict by the Queen. Killing him outright is not an option." Godic began. "I understand that you are the granddaughter of Fintan, and the great granddaughter if Nail Brigant. For a vampire to take you against your will could feasibly cause another vampire/fae war. Unfortunately, Fae is in the middle of a civil war between their factions and Nail is busy running that war. Fintan told me you declined going into Elfyria, which makes things a little more difficult."

"Sookie nodded. "I don't want to give up my life here, I have family…"

Godric nodded. You also would not be totally accepted in Elfyria, you may have the essential spark according to Fintan, but you are also only 1/8th Fae and would not be totally accepted. Since we cannot just outright kill Bill Compton, the only way I can see you being able to stay here, is for you to belong to a older stronger vampire."

Adele spoke up. "Is there no other way?"

Godric shook his head. "If Compton knows of her, we don't know if any other vampires know of her. I would offer myself bu7t then you would have to move to texas, which would defeat the whole purpose of you staying in this realm."

Sookie nodded. "I don't want to leave Louisiana"

Godric nodded. "I know you are a modern woman Sookie, and old fashioned ways are not yours, but we are in a predicament. You are involved in the vampire society structure now. You will need to belong to a stronger, older vampire than Bill Compton for you to be safe form him and his like." Sookie sighed. This was so medieval

"My child Eric would be ideal. This would be a form of arranged marriage to be honest. Eric is over a thousand years old, far older than most vampires in this area of the country. There is one older, but unlikely he will be willing to challenge Eric for you. "

Sookie looked at him in amassment "Arranged marriage? How will Eric feel about this being with someone he has never met?" She never thought she would ever be married, seeing how she couldn't touch a human without reading their thoughts.

"In his day, arranged marriages were the norm. Often a couple would meet on their marriage day. His marriage in his living years was arranged between his father and a neighboring chieftain. He is my child and will do as I bid him, but I think you might very well get along well. What you arrange between the two of you will be between the two of you. He is tall about 6 and half feet, and he is very handsome. He is very honest and trustworthy. He is has the integrity not often seen in this day and age. He lives in Shreveport, he runs a bar there called Fangtasia which he runs with his child Pamela." Godric looked at Sookie, yes she was the sort that would appeal to his child. She seemed sweet and untouched in a way. He could smell that she was a virgin, and knew Eric's integrity would make his child caregul with her. "we are running out of night. Go to you room and pack a bag for a couple of weeks. I will be taking you to Texas, where we will break the bond with Compton and after you have recovered firm that, we will have you form a bond with Eric as well as do the appropriate ceremonies."

Sookie's head was a whirl but she did as she was asked. She couldn't believe this. She had gone from a single woman who never hoped to ever marry to being betrothed to a man she never met. She knew as a modern woman she should rail against this, but the unknown was better than the known Compton. He was a nightmare. She knew from meeting Compton that she couldn't read vampires. She couldn't read Godric either, he was just a void. She packed quickly. She wanted to get on with it, she wanted to be out from under Compton as soon as possible, and if aligning with this Eric got her free and protected her form other vampires, she was more than willing to do it.


	5. Chapter 5 Introduction

Folded Time Chap 5 Introduction

Eric sat stunned. "Godric, you can't be serious!" He held the phone and looked at the clock it was about 2 hours to dawn.

"I am serious Eric. I need you to tell Sophie Ann I called you. Fintan will be in your office in 15 minutes to bring you to Texas. Tell her I need you for two weeks, Maker's call" Godric's voice was firm and Eric realized this was a maker's command. He never imagined his maker would do such a thing, but he must have a good reason.

"Yes Master. I will make the call immediately." Eric hung up and dialed Sophie Ann on her private number. He had served her for over a hundred years and never had to respond to a maker's call while in her service. A maker could call their child to them at any time, but this was a first time for Godric since he had been in America. They hadn't been in much communication the last two hundred years, and in a way Eric was glad for the call. He felt as if there had been a divide between himself and Godric. Maybe this would end the separation.

"Yes Eric?" Sophie Ann answered his ring. "What do you need?" She sounded bored as she usually did.

"Your majesty, I have received a Makers call from my maker, he has called me to him and said I will be needed for two weeks. I will be leaving Pam in charge of Area 5 and if there are any issues she can call me" He hated asking permission of her, but it was protocol.

"I guess you have to answer his call. It is not like he does it all the time" Sophie Ann said slowly. She couldn't remember his Maker ever calling him and was dying of curiosity of what it could be.

"Thank you your Majesty. I will keep in contact with Pam. My area is running well and I just posted the tithes to your account this evening." Eric wanted off the phone. He was slightly anxious as to what the situation was with Godric.

"Well then enjoy your time with your Maker. Good bye" Sophie Ann hung up.

Eric put the phone in his pocket and went into the closet for his emergency suitcase that was always packed. You never knew when, at a moment's notice once would have to travel in his business. He knew whatever he needed that he didn't have he could buy. He triggered the intercom "Pam to the office" he said.

Pam entered in a few minutes to see him with his suitcase at his feet "Going somewhere?"

"Yes I got a Maker's call from Godric. I will be gone for two weeks; you will be in charge of Area 5 and Fangtasia. Believe it or not, a fairy will be coming to collect me to take me to Godric." Eric was a little stunned at that revelation form Godric and Pam looked just as surprised. "I want you to take my car back to my house and lock it in the garage. Keep an eye on Jonathan and his nest mates, they been a little bit of trouble. If you feel necessary, feel free to expel them from the area if they continue to cause problems"

Pam nodded. She could feel the tension in Eric and felt it was not the time to ask a lot of questions. She knew he hadn't had much contact the last couple of hundred years firm Godric and she was pleased they would be spending time together. She couldn't imagine going a couple hundred years without seeing her maker. How did Eric stand it?

Eric stood and nodded to her in dismissal. He didn't want her around when the fairy came. Pam nodded and left. Eric turned off his computer and as he stood there was a pop and Fintan was standing in his office. "Are you ready to go vampire?"

Eric inhaled and was pleased to realize he couldn't smell the fairy. At least he was able to mask is fairy essence which would make this functional. "Yes, I have one suitcase, are you able to bring me and the case?"

Fintan nodded and stepped forward. He took Eric by the hand as Eric picked up the suitcase and they popped out of the office.

Sookie paced in the living room. She was anxious. She was going to meet the vampire she would be bonded to. Godric explained that bondings were very rare, a thousand year old vampire might bond once or twice in their long life. She shivered. It was weird in this day and age to be part of an arraged relationship. She worried that this vampire might be like Bill but Godric has assured her he was a honest and full of integrity, nothing like Compton who Godric called immature trash.

""Sookie, sit down you're going to wear a hole in the carpet" Adele remarked. She understood Sookie's nervousness. In the matter of a few hours her whole life had been turned upside down.

"What if he doesn't like me Gran?" Sookie wrung her hands.

"There is nothing about you not to like Sookie. You're a sweet girl, honest and caring. Godric says he is a reputable person. This is not ideal, but it is a solution that not only gets rid of Compton but will protect you for the rest of your life from other vampires like Compton. You were always worried you would never find a husband. Now you will have one that you can't read, and your telepathy will no longer keep you in solitude." Adel felt for Sookie. These were major changes in such a short amount of time.

There was a popping sound and Sookie turned around and stared into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He was gorgeous! He stood as they said at 6.5 feet, long blonde hair past his shoulders and had to be the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. He was fit and trim and she could see his muscles rippling as he put down his suitcase.

"Eric I want you to meet my good friend Fintan's granddaughter Sookie. Sookie this is my child, Eric Norseman. I know you want to get to know one another, but we need to get back to my nest in Dallas. We will have more time since we are racing the dawn here. Fintan if you will take me to my nest, then bring Sookie and Adele and return for Eric we will meet in my living room I will need you to also go pick the witch up." Fintan nodded. He took Godric's hand and they disappeared.

Eric stared at Sookie. She was beautiful in a natural wholesome way, bright as a summer day, her hair shown with gold. She seems sweet and was as far from the dark women he saw at his club. If he had met her on his own he would have been intrigued. This harebrained idea of Godric's was looking up.

Sookie smiled at Eric. "Nice to meet you…" she drifted off embarrassed. Eric was enchanted. "I am kinda unsure of what to say. I have never been in this situation before" She blushed

Eric inhaled, she had a sweet delectable scent to her and he idly wondered if her blood would taste as good as she smelled. "That's ok. I know this is unusual for this day and age. When I was living I remembered how odd it felt to meet my bride on our wedding day. We were married before we even got to speak to one another. The marriage had been arranged between my father and her father to bring the two clans together."

"How did that work out?" Sookie was fascinated. Obviously he wasn't as freaked about this as she was.

"It worked out well for as long as I lived, which unfortunately was only a few years after the marriage." Eric thought back his arranged marriage had worked out well, and he didn't see any reason why this one wouldn't. He had never thought Godric would do such a thing. But he was anticipating it now. She was delightful. He could smell another vampire's blood in her and it pissed him off. To know some vampire had forced a first level bind on this sweet thing against her will infuriated him. Godric had told him it was Bill Compton, and he knew that weasel who was a hanger on at Sophie Ann's court. He never liked him.

Fintan popped back in and nodded to Adele and Sookie. "Pick up you suitcases, and I will take you to Godric." Sookie picked up her suitcase as Adele picked up her suitcase. Fintan took their hands and they popped out. Eric stood bemused. If you ever told him he would be popped around by a fairy he would have laughed. This evening was getting stranger and stranger. He thought back to his conversation with Godric when the elder vampire had told him that he had arranged for him to bond with his old friend's granddaughter to protect her. Initially he had balked until Godric made it a Maker's command. Eric then knew he was serious. He also knew he could not go against his maker's command and resolved to being married to a human for the length of the human's life. He was over a thousand years old; one human life span was nothing to worry about. He had been celibate at times in his life longer than a human lifespan. But now having seen Sookie, this didn't seem like it would be too terrible of a thing.

Fintan popped back. "You ready vampire? They are waiting on you." Eric nodded, picked up his suitcase and took Fintan's hand.


End file.
